


Confusion

by ibonekoen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, honestly it can be seen as gen or something more, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up, head filled with confusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt, left at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/350888.html?thread=61591464#t61615528) on LJ: Avengers, Barton, Confusion

For the first thirty seconds after his head cleared of Loki’s influence, he couldn’t even remember his own name. Oh, he knew the red-haired beauty standing over him – there was no forgetting Tasha – but he wasn’t sure about _himself_. Calling it disconcerting felt like an understatement, and he gladly succumbed to the darkness eating up the edges of his vision.

The second time he awoke, he didn’t recognize his surroundings and panicked until he saw Tasha sitting nearby. Their eyes met and she offered him a smile that apparently held magical qualities. The confusion cleared.

 _Clint_.


End file.
